Standing Bet
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy returns from a job and was disturb by Natsu and Gray who told her they must do something in order to win a bet. Lemon.Explicit.Warning.


**Standing Bet**

_**-Hyrate-**_

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(I've warned you so very much. I take no blame for this)_**

Lucy returned from a finished job a few minutes before sunset. She was carrying a basket filled with cupcake from Mira-san after returning from the guild. She has been out of her house for a couple of days and returning on her room was like the best ever.

"Oh, it's been awhile~" she giggled as she tossed her clothes around and grabbed her towel to prepare for a shower. "I never knew I could last this long without a shower!"

She prepared a hot water bath and then tried to relax her body.

"Stupid Natsu…" she whispered, but a grin had spread across her face. "But he looks really cute."

"Who's cute?"

Lucy bolted upward and looked around. Her expression went from surprise to expiration as she saw both Natsu and Gray standing before her from across the room.

"Gray? Natsu?"

"Hello!" grinned Natsu stupidly.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING IN MY BATHROOM!"

*bam*

Moments later found Lucy sitting on the bed with her towel on. She had her arms crossed and a very unpleasant look on her face. Natsu and Gray both have bumps on their heads.

"Explain." Lucy started coldy, "What you two are doing here? You guys we just finished our mission and the _human_ me wants some break! I'm not monsters like you two!"

"Alright, alright, we get it." Gray scratched his head.

"So then what are you doing here?"

"It's because of a bet." Natsu answered promptly.

"Bet?" asked Lucy blankly.

Natsu nodded. "Well, Elfman challenged us into this manly thing again… he told us we can never be a man unless we make our dicks stand up."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Dicks, Lucy, dicks." Gray repeated impatiently.

"So we're here to make it stand up and you're going to help us." grinned the foolish dragon slayer.

Once upon a time Lucy's life was peaceful and quiet. Until a volcano erupted.

"ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, "AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH YOUR DICKS STANDING UP? AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?"

"Calm down, Lucy." Gray scratched his ears airily, "This is just a bet, OK? If our dicks stands up then we can tell Elfman we're both men."

"Gray, you're not even supposed to agree with this crazy thing!"

"Aw, come on, Lucy, just for a few minutes?" Natsu begged. Lucy felt like disintegrating to death.

"Let's start then," Gray announced as he removed his shirt and pants, "We're gonna make this quick."

"Hey- you guys-" Lucy felt nervous that time as she saw both men undressed themselves in front of her. "Stop joking around!"

"We're not joking around." Gray said as he stood up proud and exposed in front of Lucy who turned brick red. Natsu also stood up in front of her naked that made her even more flushed.

"Why isn't it standing up?" asked Natsu as he looked down and touched his dick. "Elfman said if we see a girl this jingly thing here would go all the way up. It looks like dead to me."

"Well, the girl is supposed to be attractive." Gray answered. Both men looked at Lucy who turned scarlet again.

"You guys are out of your minds!" she said, "Go wear clothes! Am I the only person who is sane here?"

"Talk about someone who's always wearing a towel." Natsu scorned gleefully.

"I was about to take a shower!" Lucy said defensively.

"Enough already, let's get it started." Gray cut the two and walked near Lucy who shrank on the bed a little as she saw him come. "Get a grip, Lucy, just help us out, OK?"

"You're asking for quite a very mean favour!" Lucy answered. Gray sat down beside her on the bed and stared at her closely.

"What are you suppose to do, then?" Natsu asked blankly.

"Well, its suppose to start with a kiss." Gray said, and he leaned near Lucy and kissed her on the lips.

Lucy tried to struggle but Gray firmly caught her wrist and continued to kiss her nonstop on the lips.

"Mmmmp!" Lucy tried to say. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and played around with her tongue. She was struggling for a few moments, but then… the kiss started to get good.

When they broke apart, their faces were hot and very red.

"Wow, you're a good kisser…" Lucy can't help but say. Gray grinned.

"Let's take off your towel." Gray said as he reached to the towel covering Lucy's body. Lucy felt his hand pulling the towel off, revealing her enlarged boobs, sexy body and very enticing nipples.

"So big… Lucy…" Gray said as his left hand grabbed and squeezed Lucy's right breast.

"Ohh…" Lucy said softly as her mind went high, all refusals forgotten. Natsu went over to have a good look at what Gray was doing. Gray had kissed Lucy again and was playing with her nipples, rubbing it hard with his thumbs. Lucy kept on moaning.

"Gray…." Lucy cried as Gray slid down her left breast and started sucking on her nipples. He used his tongue as he slurped and sucked nonstop on those pinkish nipples.

"I want that too…" Natsu mumbled as he went over Lucy and kissed her on the mouth. He grabbed Lucy by the arm and made her sit on his lap while he sat on the bed.

"This'll make it easier for groping." he said as he kissed her neck. Lucy felt his hands on her breasts and he started squeezing them with his warm hands.

Gray gave way and he slid even more lower to her legs.

"Open your legs." Gray said from somewhere below her and Lucy felt her thighs being pried open. Her legs opened wide and she felt a tingling sensation on her opening, like an urge to touch it and play in it deeply. "Wow…you're so wet, Lucy."

"Ohhhhh!" Lucy moaned as she felt his tongue sticking on her opening. "No!"

Lucy felt incredible as the two boys' touches started making her feel good.

Natsu cupped her breast and started groping on them intensely. She could feel Natsu's dick standing below her and making its way on her ass. She couldn't help but shake her buttocks at the feeling of his hard dick.

"Shake it more," Gray said from somewhere below, "Wow..."

"Suck me there..." she cried in frenzy.

She wanted Gray to stay longer below her and Natsu to continue kiss her when-

"I'm already standing up!" Gray cried.

"Me too!" Natsu called. They both grinned at each other and the touches stopped.

"Thanks Lucy, we owe you." Gray said as he started to stand up.

"Yeah, Lucy you are-"

"Enter me!" Lucy said with a mixture of plead and command. She sat up straight and adjusted her buttocks hole to Natsu's dick, then all of a sudden, sat on it slowly.

"Oh..." she moaned.

"Ah!" Natsu cried as his hard dick penetrated her, "Its tight!"

And their body movements became more intense. Gray couldn't help himself as he saw this. Lucy was very red in the face like she was enjoying it. Without further ado, Gray stick his dick on Lucy's opening and started doing her too.

"Ohh!"

"She's getting hot." Gray said, watching Lucy with great hunger on his eyes. "and wet…"

"Ahh!" Lucy cried as her body started rocking backward and forward. Gray kissed her neck, and slowly slid down her healthy breasts.

Lucy trashed on Natsu's lap with her face so red. She knew what was happening and loved it. She liked it best that Natsu was there, she knew she liked his cute personality. Gray on the other hand was the cool friend, she loved them both.

"She's tight," Gray called over to Natsu who kept on pushing his dick deep.

"It's amazing! She's swallowing me!" he exclaimed, "Oh- I think…."

Lucy felt some hot liquid entered her body and moaned. Next moment, she felt being turned around. As she knelt on her knees on the bed, Gray raised her buttocks and slipped a finger inside her.

"Lucy… you're so amazing."

Before Lucy could answer Gray had already pushed his dick inside her and started working his deep on her. Natsu kissed Lucy and continued to play her nipples. He rubbed those pink nipples with his thumbs, making it all hard and big. He kissed those pinkish blessings nonstop.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned. Natsu grinned and sat on the bed as he witnessed Gray do Lucy.

"You're hot, Lucy."

Lucy saw Natsu's dick and grabbed it hungrily. She swallowed it whole and started playing it in her mouth while Gray do her other end. Natsu's breathing became uneven.

"Lucy... hot..." he mumbled.

Lucy felt having the upperhand to the innocent, cute Natsu and so she didn't let his penis go. He was almost crying as how hard she was biting him but didn't let go of it. She suddenly had the feeling of making him suffer. She bit his dick and kissed it again.

"Lucy-! I'm- comin'!" the boy cried.

And there were liquids around.

...

Moments passed Lucy was sitting on the bed with a blanket around her body. She looked really red and ashamed.

"You idiots…" she said as Gray and Natsu dressed themselves.

"We can tell Elfman what we did." Natsu started. That remark got him a flying book straight to his face.

"Try saying a word about this and you're dead." Lucy warned, still so red in the face.

"Only Elfman! This is a bet remember!" Natsu scratched his head, "Why can't girls understand that?"

Gray looked over Lucy and gave her thumbs up.

"I didn't know you rock so much." He teased. Lucy went deep shade of red again. "Let's do this again, sometime."

"What?" Natsu asked, "What are we betting about?"

"Well… I suppose who can make Lucy really cry on the bed?"

"Wow… I like that!"

"IDIOTS!"

**The End.**


End file.
